


Unconditional

by xihong



Category: DRAMAtical Murder, DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xihong/pseuds/xihong
Kudos: 3





	Unconditional

“今天就好好补偿库利亚吧。”

“诶？”

库利亚一时没有反应过来，苍叶的双手已经攀上了他的肩膀，慢慢地把唇凑了过去，他没有立刻吻上去，两人的嘴唇只隔了薄薄一层纸的距离。

“这几天...我也很想库利亚呢...”好久没有抱着库利亚了，那种事...也好久没做了。

苍叶的呼吸急促起来，库利亚在床上总是让人很安心，那双手臂抱着自己的力量，可以让自己放心地沉沦，什么都不用想。

库利亚在思念着他的同时，他也同样思念着库利亚。

“苍叶...可是...”

库利亚的声音变得有点低沉，虽然心里仍然顾忌着楼下的多恵婆婆，手臂却已经自动箍紧了苍叶的腰，两人下体相触的部分勃发的热度无比熟悉，但每一次都是这样让人不能自已。

苍叶的耳朵慢慢红了，他是第一次听到库利亚不用敬语喊着自己的名字，平时轻快干净的声音充满了情欲和焦躁，贴在他耳边说话的时候，吐出的气息灼热得让他的整个上半身都开始发麻。

很性感。

这样的库利亚，只有我能看到。

苍叶仰头动情地吻了上去，柔软的薄唇有些凉，箍着自己腰际的手臂却炽热有力。库利亚刚感觉到苍叶的气息，就急不可耐地探出了舌尖，想往更深处探索。

苍叶却微微往后退开了，他琥铂色的眼珠已经蒙上了一层水汽，今夜的月色似乎格外动人，在这轮月色的庇护下，人会变得格外大胆也说不定。

“还不行哦。”

他用手指抵住了库利亚的嘴唇，着看已经被情欲的浪潮冲击得有些发懵的库利亚，说话间粉红的口舌若隐若现，

“今天说好了，我来补偿库利亚。”

他慢慢蹲下身，伸手去解眼前那条碍事的白色皮带，他的手很热，指间触碰到那紧绷的腹部肌肉时，库利亚无法控制地颤抖了一下。

今天的苍叶真可爱，苍叶他...这样艳丽的笑容，只有自己能见到。

苍叶只属于我一个人。

想到这一层，库利亚只觉得下身已经膨胀到疼痛的地步，他缓缓覆上了那只努力解着自己皮带的手，就这样就着他的手解开了皮带，再握住那双因意外而有点迟钝的双手，褪去了那最后两层布料。

“苍叶...”

有多兴奋已经一目了然，空气灼热到仿佛凝滞的地步，库利亚抚上了苍叶蓝色的发旋，指尖穿插进柔顺的发丝，顺着走向抚摸至发梢。

“唔...”

虽然自从东江陷落后苍叶头发的感觉已经少了许多，但这样煽情缓慢的抚摸，让麻痒感顺着头皮，一路沿着脊椎向下，再在小腹处点了一把火。

他缓缓把脸凑过去，探出舌尖舔了舔那已经充血的顶端。

“嗯...”

库利亚控制不住地往下看，苍叶故意把舌头伸出来，从下方的系带处舔舐到上部的沟壑，他仰头与库利亚对视，半眯着眼睛缓缓吞入了顶端。

“啊...苍叶...”

最敏感的顶端被火热的粘膜包裹积压，灭顶般的快感袭来，库利亚难耐地扬起了下巴，闭上了眼睛，苦苦克制着横冲直撞的欲望，手指无意识拨弄着身下人耳朵后的那片软肉。

“嗯..唔..”

苍叶卖力地吞吐着那火热的硬物，口水顺着他无法合拢的嘴角流过耸动着的下颚，越过上下浮动的喉结，隐入了锁骨间的凹陷。

库利亚就是用这里，进入自己的身体，那上面的每一条沟壑，每一条血管搏动的轨迹，都曾经狠狠摩擦过自己身后那个隐秘的地方，逼得自己爽的快要发狂。

他自己也早就勃起了，没有任何人爱抚过的欲望，在腿间高高翘起，有点硬的裤子布料被顶出一个明显的弧度，他无意识地左右摩擦着双腿，柔嫩的前端被略显粗糙的布料蹭过，带着些微痛楚的快感早已让他难以思考。

“哈...啊..库利亚...”

库利亚不断挤压着那容纳着他欲望的粘膜，快感堆砌，越发高涨，苍叶含着他欲望的潮红面颊和眼角溢出的泪水刺激着他的视网膜，平时干净的声线变得有些沙哑，此时此刻正满含着情欲叫着他的名字。他感觉自己的大脑马上就要无法处理这些过于刺激的信息流了，他好像只剩下了视觉和触觉，五感都被苍叶占据。

苍叶...在需要着我，渴望着我。

“苍叶...这样的话...即使是我也..”

库利亚微微用力，撤出了欲望，顶端摩擦过整齐的齿列，撤出时连带着未及吞下的涎液，拉出一道晶亮的水光。

“...嗯？”

口中的硬物陡然退出，一时空虚的口腔涌进了温度较低的空气，苍叶有些不知所措地楞在原地，嘴唇因为摩擦变得充血发红，嘴角还挂着晶莹的水渍。他被情欲充斥的双眼有点迷茫，好像难以理解现在的状况，呆呆的看着库利亚。

该死，真是太可爱了，这样的话，即使是我也...忍耐不下去了啊。

库利亚弯腰把苍叶打横抱了起来，几步走到床边，手掌小心地护着他的头，把他慢慢放平在柔软的床垫上，帮他脱掉了外套和裤子，只剩一件上衣，松松垮垮地挂在身上。

身下的人正懵懵懂懂得看着自己，被水洗过一样清澈的眼睛里是全心的依赖与信任。

他慢慢地俯下身，吻住了刚刚接纳过自己欲望的双唇，探出舌尖越过尺列，避开那不安分乱动着的软舌，舌尖向上屈起，搔刮着最敏感的上颚。

“嗯...哈啊...”

苍叶颤抖着，库利亚的体温烫的惊人，双肘撑在他肩测，让他避无可避，只能摊开来被玩弄最为敏感的部分。

“..!”

一只手探进了他衣服的下摆，在腰际流连了一会儿，向上游移，纸尖触到了他已经有点发硬的乳头，手指弓起，不轻不重地搔刮着。

“啊..库利亚...不行..别”

“对不起...”

对不起，不能听你的，已经...无法克制了。

库利亚另一只手探进了内裤，避开前端绕到后方，用指节按压着那个已经有了湿意的窄穴。下身隔着薄薄的一层内裤，一下下碾磨着。

“嗯啊...哈...嗯..”

就像通了电一样的令人麻痹的快感，苍叶握住了库利亚的手腕，想要阻止，却连指尖的最后一丝力气都没有了，后面那个地方已经形成了惯性，居然已经开始自行收缩。

接下来...库利亚会用那里，插进这个地方来。

以往欢爱的种种，像走马灯一样在苍叶脑中播放，那些香艳的画面仿佛有了实感，就好像他现在，已经在被疼爱一样。

他攥着库利亚已经解开两颗扣子的衬衫领子，下身流出的体液浸湿了内裤，勾勒出形状优美的柱体和下方那个已经自行开合的小穴。

“这里...真热情呢..苍叶..很想要吗”

库利亚拨开那层布料，色泽艳丽的穴口被上方流下的体液浸得濡湿一片，此刻正自行开合着，露出里面粉红的软肉，简直就像活的东西一般。

“明明还没有碰过，已经可以放进一根手指了。”

库利亚的声音变得低哑，他目不转睛地盯着哪里，眼里满是快压抑不住的克制和焦躁。

“我说...你不要...盯着看...唔嗯..!”

没等他说完，库利亚已经放入了一根手指，那根手指被深深地吞了进去，只剩根部一小节指节，预想的疼痛没有到来，相反，被填满了一部分的穴口食髓知味地缠了上来，开始蠕动着想吞得更深。

“苍叶...这里..很喜欢我呢。”

库利亚开始缓缓抽动着那根手指，然后熟门熟路地往那个地方按压，他已经紊乱的呼吸吐在身下人细嫩的脖颈处，里面好热，好紧，自己以前插进去的时候，舒服得就好像要上天堂一样。

“啊哈...嗯..哈..那里..太舒服了...不可以...库利亚...”

被刺激到前列腺，酸胀感裹挟着快感，让苍叶差点直接射出来，他紧紧地攀住了库利亚的脖子，紧绷的身体像一把弓，穴肉深处随即泛起一阵难言的空虚。

那根手指时轻时重，在那格外粗糙的地方碾磨打转，他用了所有的力气，才能避免自己不知羞耻的呻吟，被楼下的外婆听到。

库利亚是什么时候学会的这些，只靠一根手指就让自己狂乱不已。有点陌生，但是苍叶并不讨厌，不仅不讨厌，身体好像比以前更兴奋了，他喜欢这样的库利亚，有点强势，两个人似乎更加靠近了。

“苍叶走神了。”

库利亚笑着加入了第二根手指，好似惩罚般刚一插入就朝最敏感的地方攻去，两根手指一齐按压着那里略显粗糙的软肉。

“看来还不够呢。”

“呀!哈啊...嗯..啊..库利亚...哈啊...”

苍叶忍不住用手去摸那插在他身体里的两根修长手指，刚刚整理起来的思绪又被冲乱了，他颤抖着握住了那动作着的手腕，抬起上身看了一眼，自己的小穴正不知羞耻的吞吐着两根手指，抽插间不断有濡湿的液体被带出，香艳的画面让他好像被烫到一样躺了回去，再这样下去，会直接射出来也说不定。

“进来...库利亚..下面已经不行了...”

他双手按住库利亚劲瘦的腰际，他薄薄的肌肉紧绷着，蕴含着力量与活力。苍叶顺势用修长的双腿缠上，心急地把自己濡湿的穴口送了上去。

“快...进来..”

库利亚早就忍不住了，因为害怕苍叶疼，才努力克制着先用手指扩张，如今看到苍叶这么渴求着自己，就算是他，也禁不住自己的爱人这样的诱惑。

“...是”

扶住硬烫的下体，库利亚一只手固定着苍叶的腰不让他乱动，缓缓地插了进去，直到那窄窄的穴口吞下了他全部的欲望。

“嗯...苍叶..”

“哈啊..进来了..好烫”

两人的呻吟同时响起，柔软的魅肉在库利亚刚刚进入时就迫不及待地拥缠上来，各自蠕动挤压着那硬热的柱体，柱体上方浮动着的血管也狠狠摩擦过那层叠的软肉，只被快感冲击得停顿了一两秒，库利亚双手撑在苍叶头两侧，开始大幅度的抽插起来。

那抽插的速度和力度，实在是太过惊人，苍叶被顶的上下耸动，一时间竟然是叫也加不出来了。

“啊...”

库利亚吐出一口呻吟，咬牙放慢了速度，虽然他不像人类，可以保持长时间高强度的抽插，但终究还是怕苍叶疼，放慢了速度，只缓缓地深入浅出。

“哈啊...哈...嗯...”

经过刚才狂风暴雨的一阵操弄，苍叶的整个下半身已经软得像水一样，等他发现小腹上那片奇怪的粘稠时，才发现自己居然已经射了出来。

“...?”

“苍叶，还没碰前面就已经射了呢。”

库利亚俯下身去亲吻那有些惊慌的湿漉漉的眉眼，看来不用担心弄痛他了。

“很可爱。”

不同于温和的语气，库利亚加大了抽插的速度，苍叶实在太可爱了，他怎么也无法再克制了。

他直起身，双手穿过苍叶膝盖下方，把他修长笔直的双腿向上方掰去，交合的部位一览无余，暴露在他的视野中。

他眯了眯眼，似乎想看得更清楚，两人下体紧连着的部位一片濡湿，随着交合的动作发出一声声皮肉相互拍打的声音。

“啊...库利亚...等一下...慢点..”

“哈啊..我才刚刚...嗯...哈...”

“库利亚...你听到...了没...嗯啊...哈”

苍叶的呻吟被撞的支离破碎，他刚刚发泄过一次的欲望，在前列腺不断被撞击的情况下，已经再次昂扬起来。

生理性泪水顺着他发红的眼角，和无法吞咽下去的口水混合在一起，他的面颊潮红，嘴唇，脖颈，小腹，甚至关节处都泛着一层薄薄的粉红，只能随着库利亚的动作，被干的一下下颤抖着，双腿早已没有力气，如果不是库利亚的手臂支撑着他的身体，他已经要软成一滩水了。

“对不起...”

因为不能按照苍叶要求的来，库利亚下意识得道着歉，他的动作越发狂乱，不知疲倦地亲吻着苍叶全身的每一个地方，下身包裹着他的软肉越缠越紧，好像在逼他缴械一样吮吸着他。

“嗯...”

库利亚抽出了欲望，再这样下去，他差不多也要到极限了。

“哈...嗯?”

苍叶仍然躺在床上，被干的合不拢的下体暴露在空气中，一收一缩的随着他呼吸的节律颤抖，他还没有反应过来，一只有力的手臂就把他揽了过来，温柔的把他翻了个身，手臂环住他小腹，好让他借力撑起身体，他才刚刚稳住身体，就再次感到后面的穴口被猛地撑开，库利亚再次长驱直入，直接插到了最深处。

“啊！好大...库利亚...这样太深了..”

苍叶撑着上半身，摇着头下意识的想逃离那种身体最深处被侵犯的感觉，一只手却握住了他的腰。

“苍叶...”

库利亚俯身握住了苍叶的前端，那里早就硬的不行了，体液从前端的小孔里汩汩冒出，整个柱身都滑腻不堪，库利亚随便抚弄了几下，就颤抖着一副马上又要射的样子。

“这里很舒服，不是吗？”

“如果苍叶逃走的话，这里该怎么办呢？”

“唔...”

苍叶再也支撑不住，上半身倒在了床上，只剩下腰臀还挂在库利亚手里，高高抬起接受着猛烈的操弄，他的泪水沾湿了床单，体内的快感却违背着他的意愿，一波又一波，渴望着最后的释放。

“哈...再...用力点”

库利亚低头看着苍叶的背影，用视线舔过他每一寸的肌肤，他的背绷紧着，线条优美的腰线细窄，库利亚只用一只手就可以环住，两个深深的腰窝下面，柔软的臀部不住的抖动，挺翘的臀肉随着他的撞击翻起了一波又一波的肉浪。

这具身体，这颗心，都是属于自己的。

库利亚单膝屈起，发力地抽插了几十下，最后在苍叶第二次高潮的呻吟声中，释放了自己的欲望。

两个人双双倒在了床上，库利亚立马卷起了被子盖住苍叶，虽然室内是恒温的，但苍叶赤身裸体的，一定会冷吧，库利亚看了一眼自己身上的装束，除了裤子皱了点，但好歹还好好的穿在身上。

有点懊恼的咕哝了一声，库利亚抱着苍叶，让他躺在自己的怀里。

苍叶有一下没一下地拨弄着库利亚的头发，盯着他看了半晌，突然在他的额头上印下了一个吻。

“库利亚，生日快乐。”

“诶？”

库利亚后知后觉地看向苍叶的便携终端投影，时针和分针都指向十二点。

今天是他的生日，和苍叶一起去水族馆之后，在那时定下的生日。

苍叶话音刚落，被脱掉的外套口袋突然鼓动了起来。

“苍...苍叶...那里有东西在动诶...”

库利亚把苍叶护在身后，警惕地盯着那团不断鼓动的布料。

“哈哈哈哈..”

苍叶不知怎么的放声笑了起来，抱住了库利亚的胳膊，把头靠在他的肩膀上。

“那个，是礼物哦。”

一只小小的水母形状的便携终端终于挣开了那堆难缠的布料，慢慢的漂浮了起来，朝着库里亚的方向飘了过去，最后缓缓地停在了他的头上。

库利亚从听见礼物两个字开始，就什么也没法思考了，难道...真的是！

直到那只水母飘出来，浮在他的头顶上，他已经几乎要哭出来了。

“苍...苍叶！这就是那个，你为我设计的...”

“是的哦。”

苍叶笑了，他眯起眼睛摸了摸库利亚的头，只要看到库利亚开心的样子，就什么都值得了。

“不拿下来看看吗？”

库利亚小心翼翼地举起了手，把那只淡蓝色的水母捧在了手心。

和苍叶的设计图一模一样，这是，苍叶为自己做的。

库利亚抱着那只水母，咬着嘴唇，似乎想忍住眼泪，但还是没忍住，泪水大滴大滴地落了下来。

“呜呜呜....苍叶...我太开心了...对不起...眼泪忍不住”

“哈哈哈哈，嘛，想哭也可以哦，今天可是库利亚的生日呢。”

苍叶笑着把库利亚毛茸茸的头按进了自己的怀里。

“我呢，只要看到库利亚开心的样子，就满足了。”

“库利亚，我爱你。”

库利亚呆呆地看着苍叶的笑颜，这就是他要守护的东西，哪怕躯体崩坏，哪怕付出任何代价，他只要，守护住苍叶的笑容就好。

这是他贯穿始终的，自己生存的意义。

“苍叶，我也爱你，永远。”

月亮光也已经看不见了，只有一只小小的水母，努力地用伞端微弱的蓝色荧光，照亮了相拥而眠的两个人。

爱是无条件的，绝对的守候。


End file.
